


Ditch my Dismay

by magebird



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Switching, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magebird/pseuds/magebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dating a gold-medalist had its perks, but when things suddenly begin to feel strained between Rin and Ai, Ai's not sure what to think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Frankly I Still Feel Alone

Ever since Rin’s gold, it had been nearly impossible to snatch more than a few days of quiet to spend together. It wasn’t just the constant training and nonstop TV spots-- Ai could handle that, it was part of what he’d accepted when he’d agreed to stay by Rin’s side. No, there was something else, an odd distance that Ai couldn’t quite overcome. Even when they were together, Ai kept getting the sense that Rin was restless and uncomfortable.

It hurt, of course, but Ai didn’t want to ruin what little time they had without interruption by bringing it up. He tried to be cheerful, making breakfast in bed or putting on movies Rin had liked in the past, but the undercurrent of something wrong never left.

Rin was only home for four days this time before he would be travelling up north with the rest of his team to train. More than usual, his smiles seemed forced and his conversation stilted. Ai could feel his own distress growing in his chest, nearly choking him every time Rin looked away. Even the sex had been mediocre, which was a new, unpleasant twist in what was quickly turning into a nightmare.

Thursday night, the evening before Rin was scheduled to leave, Ai found himself alone in the living room while Rin took a bath. The melancholy of the last few days had settled on him like a cloak, and he sat curled into himself on the edge of the couch, blankly staring at the interview show on the television without processing a thing.

He’d known it would be difficult to maintain a relationship where half the time they were out of reach of one another, but this… Well, it all seemed to be happening so suddenly. Before the race that had made Rin a household name, things had seemed fine. They’d used Skype almost every night to talk and Ai had never felt… unwanted. Perhaps now that Rin knew he was capable of so much, he’d finally realized that a hanger-on from his high school days wasn’t really good enough for him. Surely there had been other opportunities. After all, Rin was a gold medalist, now. What number of beautiful people had to have offered themselves as an alternative to the boring, average boyfriend he had at home?

Stomach twisting, Ai sat up quickly and snatched Rin’s phone off the coffee table. He knew his password, and it took only a second to open up his messaging app and scan his recent texts. Ai’s name was at the top, with the little heart emoji next to it, then a couple of texts from Rin’s manager and his teammates chatting about plans for their upcoming training. Nothing out of the ordinary, and for a moment Ai felt like a fool for being suspicious. Even Nanase had only texted to invite them to dinner with him and Tachibana.

Then, he saw a name he hadn’t thought of in over a year. Yamazaki Sousuke had all but disappeared after his shoulder had given out on him, and the only mention Ai had heard of him was in passing. He was in physical therapy, recovering well, but he was never going to be able to swim at an Olympic level. Ai remembered feeling a pang of sympathy and worry, and he’d meant to get in touch, but life had quickly gotten in the way. Now he felt a very different pang as he read the preview of Yamazaki’s most recent text.

_Have you told Nitori yet?_

Ai’s finger trembled for a second as he held it over Yamazaki’s name, about to click, but the sound of the door to the bathroom opening made him jump and drop the phone hastily back onto the table.

“Ai! Can you grab me towel?” Rin called.

“S-sure!” Ai got to his feet, heat spreading over his body in splotchy waves. What was Rin going to tell him? Why were they even talking? The message was from yesterday. Had they talked since then? There were hours where Ai had been out to the market or Rin had gone for a run… What if Yamazaki was in the city now?

Under normal circumstances, Ai would have easily let such a thing roll off his back. Yamazaki and Rin had been dear friends for years-- what did it matter if they got back in touch now? In fact, he would have encouraged Rin to have a few more contacts outside of his teammates. But, when everything had felt so uncomfortable and awkward, it only seemed like a knife twisting deep in his gut.

Coming around the corner with the towel, Ai couldn’t bring himself to meet Rin’s eyes, and it only took a second for Rin to notice his reluctance.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, taking the towel and wrapping it quickly around his waist. He reached out to touch Ai’s arm, and Ai flinched back, making Rin frown. “Hey-- what happened?”

“You’ve been texting Yamazaki-san,” Ai said, the words coming out before he could consciously decide whether or not to say them.

Even without looking directly at him, Ai could sense Rin had stiffened, his expression going mask-like and fixed.

“Yeah? So?”

“What did he want you to tell me?!” Ai demanded, finally looking up. His eyes were stinging, and the heat in his cheeks was embarrassing.

“You were looking at my phone?” Rin asked. “Why were you looking at my phone?!”

“Don’t act like things haven’t been awful the last couple of days!” Ai wrapped his arms around himself, shoulders hunched and stomach roiling with distress. “Do you want to break up with me? Is that it?”

There was silence for a split second, then Rin scoffed. “What?! No! I’m not breaking up with you, Ai! Is that what you-- Fuck. I didn’t mean to--”

“Then what is it?!” Ai shouted. It felt like he’d opened the door to a room filled with everything he’d been trying to keep silent, and the pressure was forcing it all out at once. “Because I can’t figure out what I did wrong b-but maybe you just don’t want me anymore and I’d wish you’d just t-tell me--” Strong emotions always inspired tears in Ai, and as embarrassing as it was, he couldn’t hold them back.

“Ai-- Aiichiro, please--” Rin reached out with both hands, and this time Ai didn’t pull away. He let them settle on his shoulders and draw him in a half step. “I’m not breaking up with you. I love you. Sousuke just asked me something that I need to talk to you about and it’s been on my mind and-- I’m not breaking up with you!”

“Tell me what he wanted to know!”

“He wanted to-- fuck, Ai, he wanted to know if we’d be interested in having a threesome.”

Of all the things Ai was expecting to hear, that wasn’t one, and he stared at Rin for a long moment before asking in a small voice, “He what?”

“He wanted to know if we wanted to have a threesome. Like. The three of us having se--” Rin began.

“I know what a threesome is, Rin!” Ai said, ears flaming with embarrassment. “I just-- he-- are you joking?”

“No!” Rin brought a hand up to his face, wiping back his damp hair from his forehead. “Look-- I ran into Sousuke after I medalled and we got to talking. Had a few drinks, and he mentioned it. He and I-- well, you know we used to fool around. Before I was with you! And he mentioned remembering you fondly, too--”

“ _Fondly_?” Ai asked, and Rin’s cheeks went pink.

“Well! I mean, you two spent a bunch of time together back in high school and-- I think he had a crush on you then and never did anything about it because of, well, you and me…” Rin trailed off, and Ai breathed out hard.

“Which of you suggested it?”

“It was kind of a mutual sort of--”

“Which one?!”

“Uh. I think I brought it up first.” Rin looked down at the floor. “But it wasn’t… It wasn’t ever anything that wouldn’t include you, Ai. Never. He knows… he knows you’re my number one, okay?”

“But you want to include him,” Ai said, wrapping his arms around himself in a hug. He wasn’t sure how he felt, yet, all the emotions still too intense and boiling to be sorted out.

“Not without you,” Rin repeated. “I knew you’d-- I didn’t know how to ask you.”

“This was not the right way,” Ai said firmly.

“I can see that.” Rin reached out, palm up. “Forgive me?”

AI sighed softly, closing his eyes for a second, then extended his hand to take Rin’s. “I need some time to think about things.”

“Of course,” Rin said, then frowned. “Wait-- like…? _Things_? Like actually doing this?”

“I don’t know yet! I have to think about it!” Ai pulled his hand back, then turned away a little. “Put some clothes on. I’m gonna go for a walk and when I get back we can talk.”

With that, he turned and headed towards the door, resisting the urge to glance back or burst into tears. They would figure this out, somehow. It just needed some time.


	2. Bombs Away

Ai’s walk took him down to the banks of a little river than ran alongside the traintracks. It was always a good place to go when he wanted to be alone to think, and Ai let his feet carry him along the paved path without paying much attention except to step aside and avoid old ladies with their shopping or parents with their noisy, excited children.

Rin hadn’t left him, hadn’t even hinted that it was a possibility, and Ai knew if he said no to the chance to be with Sousuke, the subject would be dropped at once. Rin had never pushed Ai somewhere he didn’t want to go before. Even when they’d first been fumbling around in their bunk beds in the dark dorm room, Rin’s soft voice had always asked “Is this okay?” and “Do you need to take a break?” more often than Ai had ever needed him to. He trusted him, but he also knew that if Rin was this conflicted about bringing it up, he was very reluctant to get a “no”. 

There had never been a moment before now where Ai even suspected Rin of cheating on him, and though Sousuke seemed a likely possible candidate, Ai believed Rin when he said that nothing had happened besides talk. Trust like that was built from years of having Rin come through for him and fulfill every promise he made, and it couldn’t be shattered by even something like this. If Rin swore up and down that Ai didn’t have to fear losing him, he had to believe it.

Ai reached a little bridge over the river and crossed it, turning back to slowly walk the way he’d come. The rattle of a train going by made him glance up, but it was a familiar, comforting sound. The first apartment they’d rented together had been over a set of train tracks, and Ai had gotten used to the sound. Rin had been away often enough that it never quite became comfortable for him, and Ai could remember many nights where Rin had been roused by the train and, in his confusion, woken Ai as well. Usually it was a good excuse to steal an hour from sleep to spend moving slowly together in a rhythm that left them both relaxed and satisfied.

They’d found a larger, nicer apartment once Rin’s income had increased and Ai had found himself a good job, and the late-night moments like that had ended. Ai kind of missed those sleepy, dreamy times, even if it had been the right decision to move. Ai was much closer to the school where he taught and Rin actually had a space to come home to that felt like, well, home.

What would it mean to invite Sousuke in to that? Ai had never been with anyone except for Rin, barring a few furtive kisses he’d shared with other boys before he even really knew what he was doing. Sousuke had been an object of interest for him, but it was always more in a theoretical way. Ai could appreciate a beautiful form and a kind soul without thinking there was a chance of Sousuke returning his feelings. But now… Well, apparently Sousuke had wanted him then and still felt interested enough to pursue things through Rin.

Ai had known that Rin and Sousuke had been an item for a short time, but his understanding had always been that it was a fling characterized more by mutual horniness and friendship than romantic feelings. Was that true? If things with Ai hadn’t developed, could Rin have chosen Sousuke instead? There wasn’t much point in dwelling on what-ifs, but Ai wondered what would have happened if he’d asked more about it. When Rin had first mentioned that it had happened, Ai had felt jealous and insecure enough that he’d made it clear he didn’t want to know details. Now that his trust was more solid, he found he wished he did.

The apartment building loomed up in front of him, and Ai realized that his feet had carried him all the way home without him paying much attention. Smiling slightly to himself, he fished out his keys and unlocked front door, heading towards the elevator inside.

Rin was sitting stiffly on the couch when Ai opened the door to their apartment, and he looked up with furrowed brows and the corners of his mouth tight. Ai noted that he was wearing a shirt Ai had given him.

“Hello,” Ai said.

“Hi,” Rin replied. “Listen, before you say anything-- you’re the most important person in my world. I’d do anything for you, and I love you. Please don’t think I went looking for this because I wasn’t satisfied, I just…”

He trailed off, and Ai moved over to sit on the couch beside him, touching his knee lightly.

“You just what?”

“I thought it would be fun,” Rin said without looking up. “I used to think about it sometimes when we were all together at Samezuka.”

Surprised, Ai sat up a little straighter. “Really?”

“Yeah-- but that’s not the point. The point is I got nervous and didn’t know how to talk to you about it and Sousuke kept asking me and… I just did this the stupidest way possible and I hope you can forgive me. I know I made you upset and I’ve been hiding this from you and that wasn’t fair.” Rin glanced up, biting his lip for a second.

“I forgive you,” Ai said. “You were scared, not malicious. It was stupid, but next time you’ll talk to me before it gets to this point, right?”

Rin nodded quickly, and Ai leaned forward to press a light kiss to the corner of his mouth.

“As for actually doing this…” Ai sighed softly, shrugging. “I haven’t seen Sousuke in years and I was never as close to him as you were, Rin. I’d want to… meet him again first. Reacquaint myself and then decide if I’d want to take him to bed with us.”

“That’s completely fair!” Rin said instantly, nodding. “Shit, Ai, I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“We’ve only got half a day until you’re gone for a month, anyway,” Ai pointed out with a soft laugh, though the sadness in his tone was obvious. 

“Yeah,” Rin said quickly. “Yeah, obviously none of this is going to happen until we’ve got some time. Though… Ah, nevermind.”

“What? No more secrets about this, remember!” Ai squeezed Rin’s knee lightly.

“Well, Sousuke is in town next week. If you wanted to get coffee with him or something, you could. I dunno how much you want me there the first time, that’s all.” Rin shrugged. “It’s an option.”

Ai frowned slightly, considering. Having Rin with him would be a comfort, but he wanted to find out how comfortable he felt with Sousuke alone. It would be easier to be honest with himself if he didn’t have to worry about letting Rin down, too.

“I’ll think about it,” he said, and Rin nodded.

“Thank you, Ai.”


	3. Your Sighs Harmonize With Mine

It was their tradition to order food in and spend the night before Rin left at home together, and this evening was no different. Ai called out for pizza while Rin flipped through the channels looking for something mindlessly interesting to have on. They both knew they wouldn’t be paying all that much attention.

After he’d finished ordering the pizza, Ai stripped down to his boxer briefs and an old, soft t-shirt of Rin’s. Ai walked slowly out of their bedroom to stand in front of Rin, smiling at him when he glanced up. Rin was just in a pair of pajama pants. Wordlessly, he gestured Ai closer, and Ai dipped down to rest his hands on Rin’s shoulders, pressing in for a gentle little kiss. The TV was going on in the background about some marine preserve as Ai moved to straddle Rin’s lap, kneeling up in front of him.

“We can’t get too involved before the pizza gets here,” Rin warned, though his warning was half-hearted at best. Ai nodded.

“Then again, only one of us needs to be presentable,” he pointed out, leaning forward to trace a finger down Rin’s bare chest to halt just below his breastbone. “I can get you as flustered as I care to.”

“And how flustered is that?” Rin asked, flashing a shark’s smile. Ai returned the grin, bowing himself in for another kiss, lingering this time to catch Rin’s lower lip in his teeth and tug lightly. That got him an appreciative roll of Rin’s hips and the fleeting contact of Rin’s body pressing up between his spread legs.

“Hmm, I don’t know. Guess that depends on how much you want to fuck me tonight,” Ai mused, barely pulling far enough away to speak. His lips brushed Rin’s with each word, and Rin pressed forward, stealing another kiss as his hands came to grab Ai’s ass firmly.The firm pressure was just shy of uncomfortable, exactly how Ai liked it, and he pushed himself back into the grip, grinning. “That much, huh?”

“I could just throw you back on the couch and have my filthy way with you,” Rin pointed out, smirking. “You like that.”

“I like that when I’m not going to have to talk to a pizza delivery guy in the next half hour,” Ai chuckled, nuzzling in to kiss at Rin’s jawline. He imagines he can smell chlorine faintly even though Rin had bathed thoroughly since he was last in a pool. “Keep it gentle for now.”

“Mhmm,” Rin said, tipping his head back and exposing his throat. Ai nibbled down along the tight line of his tendon, nipping lightly at the spot where it dips into his collarbone. A buck of Rin’s hips made him smile against the warm skin.

“Maybe you’re the one who’s wanting me to be a little rough with you,” he suggested, and the hazy look in Rin’s eyes told him he was far from wrong. He combed his fingers through the hair at the nape of Rin’s neck, then tightened them, tugging to keep his head back. Rin breathed out a pleased sigh, eyes fluttering closed for a moment.

“Have I mentioned I adore you lately?” he asked in a husky voice, and Ai giggled softly before pressing a kiss to his throat. “You’re delightful. I love you.”

Ai folded himself down to sit fully in Rin’s lap, releasing his hair with a little hum of appreciation for the affection. He could feel Rin getting hard against his ass and ground down, drawing a soft gasp from him. His nails left soft reddish marks over Rin’s tanned chest as he drew them all the way down to his hips, and Rin moaned, soft and filthy, right in Ai’s ear. It’s the sort of sound Ai had trusted that only he would ever hear, but…. Sousuke….

The mood seemed to waver, and Ai let his hands drop to his lap, a frown crossing his features. Rin lifted his head, confused, and seeing the look on Ai’s face asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Do you really want to share this with someone else?” Ai asked softly, and saw Rin connect the dots.

“No-- Ai, love, it’s always gonna be different when it’s just us. Nothing’s gonna change that. If he was here, it would be… different.” He shrugged a little, then brought his hands to Ai’s hips. “I dunno. I’ve never really thought this sort of thing was… finite. There’s enough to share without taking any away from you.”

Ai’s brow furrowed. “Which sort of thing?”

“Um-- you know. Affection. Intimacy. Sex.” Rin shrugged, his thumbs rubbing little circles at the tops of Ai’s thighs. “I mean, I totally get it if you feel differently.”

Ai worried his lip for a moment, looking down at where his hands were pressed against Rin’s stomach. “I never really thought about it.”

Rin nodded, then reached with both hands to cup Ai’s face. “Take all the time you need. But, for now, it’s just us, okay? Me and the guy I’m head over heels for.”

“Yeah,” Ai said, feeling his stomach do a pleasant little flip. Behind him, his phone started to buzz loudly, and he sighed, stealing a quick kiss before getting up to answer it and head to the door.

They cuddled together on the couch as they ate their pizza, watching as the narrator on the television described the symbiotic relationship between sharks and pilot fish. By the time Ai’s stomach was full, he was starting to feel a little sleepy and a lot like crawling into Rin’s lap and begging for attention. Rin seemed to have similar intentions, and his hand snaked down Ai’s spine until it was resting firmly on his ass as Ai snuggled in close to his side.

“Want to move to the bed?” he asked, and Ai shrugged, then shook his head. “If you want me to do you here, I need to grab lube.”

Ai made a soft noise of annoyance, but lifted himself up off Rin and knelt back on his heels. He had to have looked pouty, because Rin laughed, ducking his head slightly before reaching up to ruffle Ai’s hair. “You’re so damn cute.”

Rin stood, crossing the room to a little side cabinet where they kept a small tote bag with supplies for just this purpose. Condoms we’re really necessary between them, but Ai wasn’t surprised when he saw Rin grab one-- it made cleanup way easier.

Tossing the bag on the coffee table, Rin smiled and reached to turn the TV off before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his sweatpants. “I think you should come over here and use your mouth to get me hard,” he said, sharp teeth flashing.

“Oh, so you’re going to be bossy now?” Ai said, putting on his most innocent face. “Earlier I was the one being rough.”

“Changed my mind.” Rin extended a hand, palm-up, and smirked. “So are you coming or not?”

“I could make a terrible joke right there,” Ai said, getting to his feet. “But I’ll spare you.”

He took a few steps towards Rin, and as soon as he was within reach, Rin grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him in for a rough, possessive kiss. For all his teasing, Ai really did enjoy when Rin wanted to be the dominant one, and he arched up into the kiss without the slightest hesitation, coming up on tip-toe. Rin’s free hand slid down his briefs to grab his ass, fingers curling tight around the soft flesh to force Ai closer.

Squirming a little with impatience, Ai mumbled, “I want to suck you off. Didn’t you want me to suck you off?”

Rin chuckled against his mouth, loosening the hand on his ass. “Strip first.”

“But--”

“I’m in charge, remember? I want you naked and kneeling in front of me in thirty seconds.” All at once, Rin released him, and Ai dropped down hard to stand flat-footed, pouting. “Twenty eight,” Rin said. “Twenty-seven…”

Yanking at his shirt, Ai got it off over his head and tossed it blindly towards the couch. His boxers followed, and he knew Rin picked up on the extra wiggle he gave his hips because he dropped a hand down to palm himself through his sweatpants. A moment later, Ai dropped to his knees, folding his hands in his lap and looking up at Rin with a smile.

“Good,” Rin said, returning the affectionate expression. “You’re lucky I wasn’t grading on neatness, though. Your shirt ended up on the pizza.”

“What--” Ai started to turn, but Rin gripped his chin suddenly, keeping him facing forward.

“Don’t worry. It’ll wash. Keep your eyes on me.”

Ai lifted his gaze to meet Rin’s, and though Rin’s expression and grip were firm, he didn’t feel anything but love coming off of him. Rin tugged the elastic of his waistband down, revealing his half-hard cock at the level of Ai’s mouth, and Ai parted his lips at once. The hand on his chin relaxed, and Ai leaned forward, licking along its length with a broad swipe of his tongue.

Fingers curled in Ai’s hair as he repeated the motion, gripping without guiding. He took the tip of Rin’s cock into his mouth, tasting salt, and immediately slid it deeper, his tongue and lips eagerly working around the shaft. Blowjobs had never been something Ai particularly enjoyed, to be sure, but Rin loved them, and that was enough to make Ai willing to perform for him.

Stopping short of gagging himself, Ai slid back until he could tongue across Rin’s slit, then took him deep again. He found a rhythm that made Rin’s breath stutter, and could feel his cock growing hot and stiff in his mouth. It only took a few moments before Rin’s grip in his hair tightened and he pulled Ai off him with a soft gasp.

“I want to fuck you,” he said softly, and Ai grinned, tilting his head back.

“Kiss me,” he demanded, and Rin bent down to capture his mouth, tongue parting his lips and pressing in where his cock had just been. Ai moaned, realizing for the first time that his own cock was swollen in response to having his mouth filled. He started to lower his hand to take care of the urge growing between his legs, but Rin caught his wrist before he could touch himself.

“Not yet,” he murmured, and Ai groaned softly. This particular game was the one he was never sure if he loved or hated, but it seemed to be one of Rin’s favorites when he was in charge. It always made Ai come harder than he would have otherwise, but he couldn’t say that he particularly enjoyed having to wait.

Rin seemed to notice the reluctance on Ai’s face, and loosened his grip on his wrist. “No?”

“No-- no, it’s fine,” Ai said, looking up with a quick smile. “It’s just hard.”

“I could tie your hands,” Rin suggested, and Ai’s cock twitched in response to the thought, making them both glance down. Rin smiled. “Does that count as a yes?”

Ai sighed, as if greatly put-upon, though a goofy little grin wouldn’t leave his face. “I guess!”

Rin laughed, then gave Ai a quick kiss on the forehead. “Go get on the couch. Over the arm.”

Ai stood and obeyed as Rin returned to the tote bag on the table to grab a roll of sports tape. They’d figured out its uses beyond injury treatment early on-- anything that stuck to itself and not to skin was begging to be used as a kinky toy.

By the time Rin approached the couch, Ai already had his hands crossed neatly behind his back. It took only a few seconds for Rin to wrap his wrists in the tape-- not too tight, not too loose-- to keep them secure. Ai tested the bond, then nodded, relaxing into it and letting his body drape across the arm of the sofa.

He sensed rather than saw Rin kneel behind him, and a hand on the back of his thigh warned him an instant before cool, slick fingers pressed against his hole. Ai gasped anyway, coming up on his toes a little before sinking back down. He liked a hand around his cock when he was being opened up, but while Rin was keeping him from being allowed to touch himself, he knew he would get no relief.

A finger slid into him carefully, and Ai breathed out a slow sigh, relaxing around it. He was used to this, and Rin knew the pace he needed to avoid discomfort. It didn’t take long to get him stretched well around two fingers, and a third barely made Ai wince as Rin wriggled it into him. His own cock was leaving a smeared spot of wet precome on the side of the couch, and he could just barely rub the tip against the rough fabric when he tilted his hips just so, though the teasing brush was starting to leave him a little raw.

Rin pulled his fingers out, making Ai gasp a little and squirm in place, but a moment later there was the soft snap of a latex condom being slid into place and Ai felt blunt pressure against him. Rin didn’t need to ask if he was ready because Ai was already rocking back towards him in silent plea. The first slow thrust drew a long moan from Ai’s throat. His hands twitched against his bonds, then curled into loose fists as Rin adjusted him by his hips, dragging his sore cockhead against the sofa fabric.

Ai let out a series of breathy, helpless moans as Rin continued to thrust deep into him, the friction against the couch deliciously uncomfortable and overstimulating. It was rare for him to get off solely from being fucked under usual circumstances, but something about the situation was really hitting just the right buttons. His mind supplies the fantasies-- he was a toy, just here to be fucked and used, or he was never going to be allowed to come unless he could do it from this rough, haphazard stimulation. By the time Rin adjusted his angle and started skimming against his prostate with every few thrusts, Ai was whimpering wordlessly, arching up and trying to get _more_.

“Ai.” Rin’s voice came husky and low through the haze of arousal. “Baby, I’m gonna come. Gonna fuckin’ fill you up with it, Ai.”

Ai nodded desperately, not quite able to muster words, and felt Rin’s hips take on an extra snap as he bottomed out on each thrust into him. Like the rub of the sofa, it was right on that edge of discomfort that felt so perfect.

Rin slammed in sharply a final time, grunting as he rolled his hips and his whole body tensed. Ai could feel his cock twitching inside of him and clenched down hard, drawing an extra gasp from Rin’s throat. When he finally drew out, Ai had to bite back a groan of disappointment, but an instant later Rin’s fingers slid in where his cock had just been.

“Tell me what you want,” Rin murmured, thrusting at a lazy, unsatisfying pace.

“I want you to touch my cock!” Ai demanded, arching his back to try and bring his length a little closer to Rin’s touch. Rin’s arm snaked around his chest suddenly, lifting him up into a standing position, and the fingers withdrew, leaving him empty again. Before Ai could ask what was going on, Rin steered him over to the seat of the couch, sitting down and dragging Ai into his lap to straddle one of his thighs. Ai squirmed in place, leaning back to rest against Rin’s body, though with his hands tied it left him utterly exposed to anything Rin wanted to do.

Lucky for Ai, Rin’s hand finally curled around his swollen, aching cock. He bucked up as Rin’s hand started to move slowly, his thumb sliding over the head on each pass.

“I could just tease you like this forever,” Rin growled softly into Ai’s ear, making him shiver. This side of Rin wasn’t one he saw too frequently, but it certainly made his cock throb. “Bring you close over and over until you’re whimpering and squirming and gasping my name.”

“Rin-- please--” Ai said, arching in Rin’s grip to thrust into the loose curl of his fingers. “Please-- i want to come, senpai, I want to--”

“Do you now?” Rin’s hand stilled for a moment, then tightened in a gentle squeeze. “I already fucked you, and you still want more?”

“Yes!” Ai whined, spreading his legs a little to try and grind against Rin’s thigh. “R-rin! Please!”

“Alright, darling. This time I won’t torment you,” Rin murmured, and Ai didn’t even have time to feel relief before Rin was stroking him in quick, short motions, jerking him towards orgasm so fast that he could barely draw a breath. Moaning, he felt all the tension in his body snap sharply as his climax hit him and spilled out over Rin’s hand.

He wasn’t quite sure where the next few seconds went, but when he finally found himself lucid again, Rin was unwinding the tape and gently arranging him to curl up more comfortably in his lap. Ai nuzzled in under Rin’s chin, kissing lightly at his jaw, and felt the rumble of a soft laugh through his chest.

“I take it I’m going to be carrying you to bed, then?” Rin asked, and Ai nodded, closing his eyes and breathing out a contented sigh.


End file.
